Elphaba and the Wand Trouble
by HalimaAli
Summary: Once upon a time in the land of Oz, Elphaba Thropp is dealing with the problems of being green. She can never seem to fit in, and there is something she must do before she is accepted by society.


Elphaba and the wand trouble.

Once upon a time in the land of Oz, Elphaba was studying. She was studying dick. Elphaba wasn't very experienced, she had never even sucked a dick before. She always felt left out, as if she never fitted in. That night when Galinda came back from the dance? She couldn't stop going on about how she sucked Fiyero's perfectly white dick. There was no green dicks to suck, and that really got Elphaba down in the dumps.

Now, back to the story. Elphaba had finally found the courage to say "I'm ready to suck a dick". Elphaba was in the library reading a book called "Oz Knobs" and although Elphaba knew that books were extremely useful, she knew that nothing could substitute for the real thing. Elphaba felt backed into a corner, but she knew that the only thing she could do was ask the expert knob licker. No, not Galinda.

"Nessa... I was wondering... I've never sucked a..."  
"Elphaba... I know what you're going to say. You want some of my ozsome penis sucking knowledge. Everyone does. But I can't just go about revealing my secrets. Then no one would be wanting a Nessarose Panini! I can't walk but do you know what? I think that turns some people on. Madame Morrible really likes it when I put my finger up..."

"ELPHABA THROPP!"

There was only one thing that came to Elphaba's mind. That thing was fuck the hell off. Elphaba had not went to Madame Morrible's sex education class, and she knew it would come to bite her in the arse. She didn't go because she didn't want to go, she was really interested in hearing all about how to shave your beaver, but she was scared. Everyone else in that class would have white (or black) beavers. Having a green fanny was beginning to really haunt her. "Miss Thropp, I do not believe you were in attendance at my sex ed lesson earlier... Can I ask why that is? If you get krabz, don't be coming running to me young lady!"

"Madame I'm sorry... It's just... It's just Nessarose needed a hand with her wand handling."

"Miss Elphaba I know you are lying. I caught Miss Nessarose round the back of the history building sucking on the balls of that strange looking munchkin merely 30 minutes ago. You dirty little slut."

"OOOOOH OOOOOOH" Nessarose chanted as she did the YMCA.

"If you are not in attendance next week, I will have to suspend you. No matter how many magic tricks you can do."

"Elphaba... Why are you being such a green prude? Just get it over with. Even if you've gotta borrow some of my sket, you should get over your fear soon. Very soon."

Elphaba decided to not let cock get in her way any longer, she was gonna break down the cock barricade.

*Later that night*

"Elphie?"

"Yes... Galinda?"

"Nessarose told me..."

"She told you what" Elphaba chuckled.

"Well she told me... She told me of your fear."

"Fear? Oh yeah heights! I'm terrified" Elphaba smirked.

"No... Your fear of the male genitalia."

"Galinda I'm not scared of it..."

"Yes you are! You have penis problems!"

"OKAY FINE I ADMIT IT! I'm scared of cock. It's weird and floppy and it doesn't look as if it tastes of rainbows. Like what do I do with my gum?"

"Oh Elphie..." *Galinda facepalms*

"How about... I lend you Fiyero! You can have him. For a whole night! How does that sound?"

"Eh well... I don't know Galinda. It all seems a bit sudden!"

"Oh you'll be fine!"

* A considerable amount of time later*

Tonight was the night Elphaba was going to have a cock sandwich. She was going to suck some serious winkie. Elphaba had even admitted that she wasn't even nervous anymore.

"Now Elphie... You have washed down in that area haven't you? No one likes a smelly beaver!"

"Yes I did. I even put fruit up it, I mean what if he gets hungry!"

As she said this, Galinda started to cry: "My little Elphie is all grown up!"

*Later that night"  
"So Elphaba... Should we get to business?"

"If you wish... How about we start easy!" Elphaba remarked.

"Well okay, but we're in Madame Morrible's chamber I hope she doesn't walk in on us."

"Oh it's fine! Nessa said we could be here, her compartment is just in here."

Elphaba's heart was pounding. She was just about to do something extraordinary, suck off the winkie.

As Elphaba stuck her tongue in Fiyero's mouth, she was extremely shocked at the sensation. She felt her green clit tingle like never before, she was turned on.

"OW ELPHABA THAT WAS MY TONGUE!" Fiyero screamed as Elphaba began to get a bit too far into their snogathon.

"How about you just eh... You just get it out"

Nobody had to tell Fiyero twice. As Fiyero delved into his pink and green y-fronts, he removed what Elphaba assumed was a penis.

Elphaba got onto her knees and devoured Fiyero's cock as if it was an Oz Burger.

"Wow Elphaba are you sure you're new to this" Fiyero chuckled, secretly nervous as he was aware of his premature ejaculation problem.

"Oh yeah Elphaba, faster"

"Miss Nessarose I was wondering if you had my... AGHHHH" Madame Morrible shrieked as she walked in, in her red track suit.

"MADAME MORRIBLE I'M SO... I'M NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN"

"Oh no Miss Elphaba, don't worry! Do you guys need anything? Some snacks? A condom? Oh Oz love ya."


End file.
